


Roto

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Broken Hook, Comfort/Angst, F/M, OCC - Freeform, Pre Capitan Swan, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones ya no tiene motivos para vivir, pero cierta chica rubia tratara de convencerlo que todavía hay motivos por que vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Estos personajes no son míos, solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Advertencia: Occ en los personajes quedan advertidos si no les gusta.

Killian Pov

Pensamiento

Oscuro todo lo que veía era oscuridad, no me acuerdo mucho lo que ocurrió solo se que ya no quería vivir mas, ya no me quedaba una razón para vivir, había perdido todo, mi tripulación y la mujer que amaba en el mundo Milah, solo en decir su nombre se me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos al saber que ya no la tenia a mi lado, de que servía estar vivo si ya me vengue del cocodrilo donde mas le duele, ahora lo único que quiero es reunirme con mi amor verdadero con Milah.

Fin del Pensamiento

No se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en Milah hasta que percibí que alguien acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad, raro por que ya estoy muerto o no y aparte escucho que alguien llama por mi nombre y eso hizo que abriera los ojos con cuidado, lo primero que veo son unos ojos verdes mirándome preocupados yo solo miro desorientado por donde estaba, todavía seguía vivo y aparte de estar vivo, enfrente de mi estaba la mujer que me dejo en el tallo del gigante encadenado, la veo y miro que esta suspirando de alivio y eso me confundió aún más.

\- ¿Dónde estoy, esto es el cielo? – pregunte confundido, mientras veía que Emma me ve como si me creciera otra cabeza, se acerca a mi y me mira con inquietud.

\- Estas en mi casa – contesto mirándome seria, para después seguir hablando – En que estabas pensando en pasarte por la calle y acabar atropellado, tuviste suerte de tener solo unas fracturas en las costillas, casi ni la cuentas – contesto, yo solo la miro sorprendido por su ataque de ira hacia mi.

\- Creo que seria mejor que muriera asi ya no causaría mas daño – conteste con voz baja, pero se que Emma escucho ya que me miro horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? – pregunto asustada.

\- Que yo quería morirme, maldita seas Swan o quieres que te lo dibuje – respondí enojado y veo que ella me mira con incredulidad en su rostro.

\- Como puedes decir eso si eres el Capitán Garfio, el ser mas temible que hay en los mares por que quieres morir– dijo mirándome con preocupación y yo solo la miro atónito de lo que escuchaba.

\- Ya no me queda por que vivir muchacha, mi venganza ya esta hecha desde que le dispare a la novia del cocodrilo, y pues ya no tengo que hacer con mi vida – conteste, mientras veo que se aferra una de sus manos a mi mano buena y me mira con miedo.

\- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, pero matarte no es la única manera - contesto mirándome a mis ojos azules.

\- Claro que lo es, por que al fin me rencontrare con Milah ya no estaré solo durante trescientos años, he estado solo buscando venganza, pero después de vengarme ya no tengo nada mas que angustia y esta soledad que tengo Emma – conteste tratando de que no se me quebrantara la voz, veo como ella abre muchos sus ojos y se acerca mas a mi.

\- Eres un idiota todavía tienes por que vivir, no puedes darte por vencido o es que acaso Killian Jones es un cobarde – dijo seria y yo solo la miro atónito por lo que dijo aparte de que dijo mi nombre completo.

\- Entonces dime una razón para vivir dime Emma Swan cual crees que sea ese motivo de que me puede mantenerme con vida, por que yo no tengo a nadie, estoy solo y siempre lo estaré, lo mejor es estar muerto – grite mientras sentía agua en mis parpados, pero lleve mi mano buena y me los limpie, no quería tener su lastima.

\- Yo soy ese motivo para vivir Hook, se que has sufrido tanto estos años, y has hecho atrocidades pero tu mereces ser feliz, solo déjame entrar en tu corazón para que sepas que jamás estarás solo, pero debes confiar en mi Killian – contesto yo solo la miro con incredulidad en el rostro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando eso de Emma.

\- Como puedo confiar en ti si tú no confiaste en mí desde que nos conocimos o es que lo olvidaste – dije y de repente me vino un dolor por las costillas y Emma me ve preocupada de seguro por la mueca que estoy haciendo por el dolor.

\- Me arrepiento por no confiar desde que te conocí, pero después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotras, hizo que me diera cuenta de que si podía confiar en ti, yo tuve que desconfiar en todos los hombres, por que uno de ellos me hizo sufrir mucho, por eso no confiaba en ti, pero ahora confió en ti y se que al principio me querías matar se que en el fondo no querías, sino porque arriesgabas tu vida por nosotras – dijo mirandome con una sonrisa yo solo la miro como si se hubiera transformado en un monstro.

\- Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres que yo este vivo Emma y que tú seas el motivo para que este vivo – conteste mirándola confundido, mientras una de sus manos acaricia suavemente mi cabello negro.

\- Es porque acabe enamorándome de un pirata obstinado que solo buscaba venganza, por eso es que no quiero verte muerto, por que si no yo me iría contigo Killian – contesto yo solo la miro en shock, no puedo creer lo que acababa de escuchar Emma esta enamorada de mi, no lo podía creer debe ser un sueño, pero el dolor de mis costillas me decía que es real que Swan me ama.

\- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que pude decir mientras veía que Emma me sonreía de una manera que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara de una manera que no sabia que el corazón podía latir mas de lo normal.

\- Que yo te amo Killian Jones como que yo no pensé que lo haría de nuevo después de que el padre de Henry me abandonara, pensé que jamás volvería amar hasta que te conocí claro que al principio no confiaba en ti por ser pirata y tratando de matarnos, pero algo hizo que me fijara en ti, algo dentro de mi sabía que todavía tenías bondad en tu corazón, por eso es que me enamore de ti, aunque tu pienses que no te queda nada por que vivir, me tienes a mi para que sepas que jamás estarás solo Killian Jones – me dijo, mientras que yo seguía sin reaccionar con todo lo que me dijo, ella me amaba y no le importaba de que soy un pirata.

\- ¿De veras me quieres Emma? Pregunte tímidamente, mientras veía que me sonreía, mientras me agarraba de mi mano buena yo acepto su mano.

\- Claro que si Killian – me respondió llevando sus labios a mi frente dándome un beso allí, tengo que admitir que sentía bien sus labios en mi frente.

\- Aunque no sienta nada por ti muchacha – conteste con voz baja.

\- Se que con el tiempo se que me vas a querer, yo estaré esperando hasta el día en que tu decidas amarme o quererme como tu amiga, pero jamás vuelvas a decir que estas solo por que no lo estas me tienes a mi ahora Killian – dijo, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad.

\- Gracias Emma, quizás si tenga un motivo para vivir ahora – conteste dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

Quizás haya perdido a mis hombres, mi mano y al amor de mi vida, pero quizás con el tiempo pueda superar eso, pero ahora tenia a Emma que me quiere, y que no me dejara solo y se que con el tiempo me enamorare de ella de eso estoy seguro, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá quizás después de todo si podría tener mi propio final feliz.

Fin


End file.
